Брат
by lunitadiciembre
Summary: Cartas de los hermanos Black. Algunas enviadas, otras no.


**DISCLAIMER: Soy rubia, pero no millonaria. Así que no, los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a nuestra amada Jota Ká.**

**Le dedico el fic a OVyP porque ¡es su cumple! ¡FELICIDADES!**

**NA: Tengo que aclarar varias cosas. Todo el fic son cartas, pero solo las primeras(las del primer año de Hogwarts de Sirius y el primero de Reg) fueron enviadas. Las otras las rompieron o quemaron o simplemente las dejaron por ahí pero no las enviaron.**

**Las partes entre paréntesis son partes tachadas( Ff no me deja tachar así que eso, imaginad que están tachadas) y al estar tachadas, si el otro hermano recibiera la carta no podría leer lo tachado porque cuando tachas en una carta lo haces bien y no se ve lo que habías puesto. **

…**..**

¡Hola, Sirius!

¿Cómo es Hogwarts?

¿Es verdad lo que dice Cissy, que es más grande que nuestra mansión y la de las primas juntas?

¿Ya sabes dónde está la sala común? ¡Tienes que contarme como se va! Cuando llegue a Hogwarts el año que viene tengo que saberme el camino mejor que la lista de Los Sagrados 28, porque no quiero perderme. ¿Te imaginas que no puedo ir a dormir porque no recuerdo el camino? Qué vergüenza…

Reg

…

¡Hola enano!

Hogwarts es alucinante, y hay algo genial que Cissy no nos dijo. Ya sabes que mamá no nos deja tomar muchos dulces y nos obliga a comer verduras, ¿no?

Pues aquí no, aquí en las comidas hay un montón de platos y tú eliges el que te guste, y puedes pedirle pasteles a los elfos siempre que quieras. ¿A qué mola?

Cissy tiene razón, ¡es enorme!

Sobre eso… No estoy en Slytherin, Reg. Pero eso no es malo, ni nada. (¿Verdad?) Estoy en Gryffindor, donde van los valientes. Sé que Cisssy dice que los de Gryffindor son idiotas, pero mi nuevo amigo James es Gryffindor y es muy majo( y es sangrepura), y YO definitivamente no soy idiota.

La sala común de Gryffindor es muy chula y se está muy calentito. Comparto habitación con James, Remus, el cual pensábamos que era mudo hasta que nos dijo como se llamaba y Peter, un chaval que odia muchísimo las bufandas(tiró una suya a la chimenea nada más llegar, a lo mejor es un pirómeno de esos).

Sirius

…

Wuala, ¿de verdad? ¿Te dan todos los dulces que quieras? ¡Qué guay!

¿Gryffindor? ¿En serio?

Jo, Sirius, pero yo no soy muy valiente, no sé si el sombrero querrá ponerme contigo.

(Aunque James sea muy majo la promesa…) La promesa sigue en pie, ¿no? Porque si no, me quedaré con tu reserva de dulces, por mentiroso.

Reg

…**.**

Suuuuper guay, ahora mismo estoy comiéndome un pastel riquísimo Y tú no puedes hasta el año que viene, ¡chincha!.

Bah, seguro que te deja, Reg. (Le convenceré. )

Claro que sigue en pie, enano. Yo siempre siempre siempre cumplo mis promesas. ¡Aléjate de mis dulces o no te dejaré mi varita ni un ratito!

Sirius

…

(Tontolaba. )Mamá me dijo antes que era su hijo favorito, ¡chincha tú!

Espero que sí. Me gusta Slytherin, pero quiero estar en tu casa.

¡Eh, eso es trampa! Vale, jo, no te los quitaré, ¡pero mantén tu promesa!

…

¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Yo soy su favorito de toda la vida y lo sabes.

Ya verás cómo sí.

**Que síii pesado.**

**Sirius**

…

Esto es raro. No sé por qué no hablo contigo en vez de escribir esto. Bah.

¿Estás enfadado conmigo? No pude ir a Gryffindor, lo siento. No soy valiente, y …me daba miedo.

Además, Slytherin está guay, Sirius. Me siento…seguro, no sé.

Dime que no estás enfadado conmigo,porfa.

Reg

…

¿Enfadado? ¡Qué dices, idiota!

Solo me da pena que no estemos en la misma casa. Quería enseñarte la sala común y que me animaras en los partidos Quidditch. (Voy a entrar en el equipo este año seguro, soy el mejor)

Ya sé que Slytherin está bien, aunque haya gente como Snivellus. Tranquilo, enano. Todo está bien.

Sirius.

…

¡No me llames idiota, imbécil!

Puedes enseñármela igualmente. Puedo ir a tu sala común, ¿no?

Soy fan de los Chuddley Canon, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente no entienda por qué animo a equipos malos, así que tranquilo.

Ja, el mejor, ya. (Suerte)

¿Snivellus? ¿Dices Snape? Es raro, se pasa todo el día detrás de una pelirroja chillona.

Reg

…

Supongo que sí. Enséñame tú la de Slytherin a cambio, que tengo curiosidad.

Ja, ja, que gracioso. Sí, el mejor, listo.

Hermanito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Tu descripción de Evans es per̶̶̶ fec̶̶ ta.

...

¿Qué cojones, Sirius?

¿Es que te has vuelto loco? ¡Estábamos cenando tranquilamente y de repente te pones así! Por decir que los sangresucia son inferiores, ¿en serio?

Me da igual que te vaya hacerte el salvador de sangresucias y muggles, pero desde que te ha dado por liarte a broncas con mamá estás insoportable.

Pero eso no es lo que más me molesta, aunque dejes a mamá hecha polvo.

Lo que me molesta es… Me has abandonado, joder, ¡me has abandonado para irte con ese Potter "hermano " tuyo!

Eres un mentiroso, Sirius. ¡Un jodido mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que seríamos amigos siempre, y ahora te largas de casa solo porque no pensamos lo que tú, porque no nos engañamos como tú.

(Me has dejado tirado por defender a una sangresucia, joder. ¡Por defender a la pelirroja esa que siempre has dicho que no aguantabas.!)

Que te jodan, Sirius, en serio.

…

Los Potter son geniales, me han acogido como si fuera su hijo. Nadie lanza comentarios despectivos sobre hijos de muggles o muggles, Nadie habla con orgullo de ese grupo de asesinos, los mortífagos.

Todo es…fantástico.

¿Por qué te echo de menos entonces, pequeñajo?

Creo que es porque…bueno, siento que si te hubiera llevado conmigo, si te hubiera presentado a Evans en buenos términos verías que no son los monstruos que nos dicen que son.

Pero ya no puedo, no después de… esto, de que me gritaras traidor a la sangre.

Eres un rematado imbécil, ¿por qué no ves que esos discursos sobre la pureza de sangre son una gilipollez? ¿Por qué no estás aquí conmigo, Reg?

…

Es hoy. Hoy me presento al Señor Tenebroso.

Tengo miedo, Sirius.

Sé que voy a hacer lo correcto uniéndome a sus filas, así que ahórrate el discurso.

Es solo que…yo sé que los impuros y muggles merecen que se les ponga en su lugar. Van por ahí creyéndose iguales o mejores a nosotros cuando son crímenes a la naturaleza y…  
Lo sé, ¿vale? Es sólo que estoy acostumbrado a que otros se ocupen de eso, no a… ocuparmeyo.

Hace unos días Bellatrix me contó una de sus misiones, cómo torturaron y mataron a una familia. Debería haberme sentido bien cuando me lo contó, está bien, es correcto pero…no lo hice.

Supongo que soy un cobarde, un cobardica, como decías antes.

Da igual. Debo hacerlo, voy a hacerlo.

Seguro que no me sentiré mal cuando lo haga yo, probablemente el malestar fue por las risitas de Bellatrix, que dan escalofríos.

…

¿Pero tú te has vuelto chalado? ¡Mortífago! ¿Cómo que te has hecho mortífago? ¿Ya no te contentas con aprobar el purismo, ahora quieres encargarte de eliminar a los "seres inferiores"?(Que por cierto son mil veces mejor que vosotros) Me das asco, joder.

Además, ¿tú sabes en qué te estás metiendo? ¡'Es un suicidio!

(Joder, Reg, se supone… ¡se supone que yo soy el valiente! ¡Tú deberías dejarte de esas tonterías y dedicarte a lo que quiera que te guste, imbécil!)

¿Sabes? Da igual. Vete ahí, mata gente inocente y luego ríete de ello con tus amiguitos. No me importa. Ya no eres.. ya no eres mi hermano.

…

Voy a morir, Sirius.

Voy a morir haciendo lo correcto, lo realmente correcto.

Nadie sabrá lo que haré, ni siquiera tú, probablemente. Pero me da igual.

Porque por primera vez en mi vida, no voy a hacer algo porque alguien me diga que debo, no voy a hacer esto por nadie más que por mí.

Porque no está bien, nada está bien, y tengo que parar a ese hipócrita.

Estoy aterrorizado, Sirius, pero voy a ser valiente, como tú.

Te quiero, hermano. No sabes cuánto.

R. A. B.

…**.**

Me cago en la puta, Reg.

¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te metiste en todo eso, mierda?

Eres un idiota. ¡Deberías haberte apartado de eso! ¡Deberías haber conseguido un trabajo que no implicara matar gente y poner tu vida en peligro.

Eres un auténtico gilipollas, y te mereces…te mereces lo que te ha pasado.

¡Yo podría haberte ayudado! ¿Por qué no viniste a pedirme ayuda cuando viste que no podías seguir con eso? ¡Somos…éramos hermanos!

Me habría dado igual lo que hubieras hecho, ¡lo sabes! ¡Debes saberlo!

¡Me habría bastado con saber que no querías seguir para ayudarte!

¿Por qué no lo hiciste, capullo? ¿Por qué…por qué estás muerto, maldita sea?

Te echo de menos, Reggie. ¡Si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso ahora estarías vivo!

Idiota…

Te quiero, joder. Vuelve, por favor, por mamá, que debe estar hecha polvo, por papá, por…por mí. Por favor, Reggie, deja de estar muerto por mí.


End file.
